Animatronic Factory revisited
by Sugar Skeleton Bones
Summary: Golden goes to the Animatronic Factory to find Mangle and the rest but quickly learns what happens there.


"Hey Golden, seen Mangle?" Freddy asked, walking over to the limp suit. "She and three others gone missing." Golden blinked and looked around. She wasn't here, nor was the Puppet, Endoskeleton, and Toy Bonnie.

"She's been gone for a whole week and Foxy's getting worried." Freddy continued. "Toy Freddy and Toy Chicago saw a couple of men carry her away."

Golden got on his feet and marched over to the music box. He opened it and looked inside. No clues.

"Maybe they were all scrapped." Golden suggested. "They all could've been thrown out and left to rot." Freddy shook his head left to right, denying the theory. "They all were working fine. There was no reason for them being scrapped."

"Your right. Maybe they scared children to much, maybe that's why." Golden suggested. Freddy thought about it, but denied it also. Golden sighed and sat down. "Upgrades?"

Freddy sat down next to the suit. "I'm REALLY worried. This is weird that they would just disappear. And even if they did get upgraded, why the Puppet? He's just a puppet who gives gifts and life. Why him?" Golden shrugged. It did seem weird that they would just leave and not return for a whole week.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Golden yelled. "If men in black just got in and took them, maybe the cameras got them also!" Freddy jumped up at the idea. "Then all we need to do is just check over the footage and maybe get some clues!" Golden and Freddy ran through the pizzeria like Foxy at the first FNAF game published. They reached the doorless office and jumpscared the worker. Grabbing the computer, they ran to the kitchen and clicked on video history. They unwinded it to the day Mangle was taken and saw two men talking.

The audio seemed to work fine as they began talking about a boss.

"...Animatronic Factory..."

"What's the animatronic factory?" Freddy asked. Golden shrugged and they continued listening.

"...we need these animatronics to make Candy's animatronic's..."

"CANDY'S!" Freddy yelped. Golden gasped at the mention of the rivals.

"Where do they make Candy's animatronics?" Freddy asked. Golden shrugged and closed out of video cam. He opened Google and searched up the location. It seemed to be miles away.

"That's far." Freddy said. "We can travel be foot and NOT be seen." Golden nodded and thought of a plan.

"Listen Freddy, I'll go and see what happened to Mangle and the rest. I'll steal the nightwatch's car keys." Freddy nodded.

Golden walked back to the worker hiding under his desk and jump scared him again. He grabbed his Honda car keys and left.

Driving the car, he looked up the location on the workers phone (he also took his phone) and realized it read abandoned. _Wierd._ Golden thought.

Parking his car a few yards away from the abandoned building, he walked over to the gate. A ten foot gate guarded the whole place. Golden sighed and began climbing over the gate, about half way, he heard two voices behind him. He jumped off the gate and dove for a tree.

Two teens with crowbar and a body bag whispered to each other and began climbing the gate. They got over and ran towards the factory. Golden realized they might know the way in and decided to follow.

He stayed about fifteen yards away and slowly followed the teens. One teen ran to a boarded up window and used the crowbar to pop off the wooden bars. The other kept watch. Golden laid on a wall and closed his eyes so they wouldn't see the white dots in the middle of them.

Finally, all the boards were off and the teenagers crept inside. Golden waited about 26 seconds before following behind.

Golden looked around and saw that the factory wasn't 100% abandoned. There were lights on and running water. Golden followed the teens down a dimly light hallway as they turned around the corner. Golden laid behind a crate and waited for a few seconds. After half a minute Golden got up and was about to turn the corner when he heard the two teens yell and scream.

Golden laid behind a crate and listened to the teens.

"What are y'all doing here?!"

"We thought this place was abandoned!"

"Anyone know y'all here?"

"No. Please don't hurt us!"

"Y'all coming with me!"

The two teens yelled as their yelling grew quieter and quieter. Golden waited until he couldn't hear any thing anymore. They were gone. Golden got up and walked around the corner down the long hall. There was a huge opening where he could see people pushing boxes and dragging bags. Walking over cautiously, he stayed to the wall and crept closer to the opening.

At the end of the hall, there were stairs. Golden sprinted up the stairs silently. It lend to a bridge that was over the whole placed and a small corner. He hid by the corner and listened.

"Please. Let me go!" A teen from before asked as two men strapped him to a metal board in front of a machine that read soulsucker. One man nodded to the other to pull the lever. He pulled it and the soulsucker stuck out his needles and aimed at the boy. He whimpered as it stopped less than a foot away from him. The man pushed the button and the soulsucker shot into his ribs and stomach. The teen screamed as blood squirted out everywhere. The boy laid his head on the machine and stopped responding.

He was dead.

The soulsucker pulled away and the shackles let the teen go. He dropped into a grinder and was grinded into pieces. Golden froze.

He looked and saw the next teen being strapped up metal shackles. Golden looked around the factory and saw a Candy animatronic charge up. It was done charging and opened its eyes and was laid into a box and was nailed up.

Golden looked back at the teen. He was shaking and quivering as the machine shot into him. _Too late for him. At least I know what happened to Mangle and the others and I can report this to the others!_

Golden turned to run, but ran into a worker.

"Gotcha!" The worker yelled. Golden wrestled the worker and managed to get him off him. He pushed him off into the grinder and watched as he was grinded. Others saw this and ran towards Golden. Golden ran on the bridge to escape the grabbing hands and ran to the other side of the bridge. Springtrap, out of nowhere, appears and blocks his path.

"Going somewhere?" Springtrap asked evilly. He went to grab Golden, but Golden dodged his swing and leaped off the side of the bridge. He landed in a box filled with packing peanuts and got up and ran. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Springtrap running after him.

Golden tripped over a cord and fell into a crate. The employees blocked up the crate and nailed it shut. Golden beat at it, hoping to get out. The employees carried the crate to the grinder and dropped it inside. They watched as the crate was shredded to splinters. Springtrap laughed at the shredded crate that contained Golden inside.

Springtrap watched from the bridge as cut up pieces of the crate poured out.

"That was too easy." Springtrap said to himself and laughed. Spring froze and grinned. He swung his arm behind him and hit Golden into the face.

"Trying to push me off, brother?" Spring asked as he swung a punch at Goldens head. "I knew it was too easy. I also knew you could teleport! You're a hallucination, but you're also a suit in real life too!" Spring kicked Golden in the face and Golden stumbled back into the armrest.

Golden got down and dodged his next blow and punched Spring in the nuts. Spring screamed and was pushed off by Golden. Spring fell off the bridge straight down towards the grinder, but suddenly stopped falling.

His ear was caught on a shackle.

He tugged at his ear, hoping to undo the shackle, but not get shredded by the grinder under him.

The soulsucker began starting up. Spring looked at the control panel and saw Golden. He put his hand on the button and grinned. Spring gasped in fear.

"Good bye brother." Golden told Spring as he hit the button.

Since Spring hanging bye his ear, the biggest needle and the ones supposed to got in your ribs were centered around his head. The needles shot into his head, crushing it. His head exploded and the rest of hi body dropped into the grinder and was grinded.

Golden smiled as the leader of this terrible place was dead. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him.

"Sorry it had to end this way. But Candy's really need s more animatronics." CANDY told Golden, zapping him a tazer and making him stunned. Five employees grabbed Golden and held him still.

Candy grinned.

"Hook him up to the soulsucker." He muttered.


End file.
